The Ultimate Weapon's
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Zachariah has figured out a way to create the ultimate weapon for Heavenly (his) use. By using and controlling the offspring of Archangel's, he will be near unstoppable. Least to say, the kids parents are not happy campers. Not at all. Zachariah best run as fast as he can.
"Zachariah, what have you done"

Castiel looked before him at his so called 'older brother' and his solution to all their problems.

In a row stood five nephilim, not just any nephilim but archangel nephilim. They had the traditional robes that any child of their parental status would wear. Weapons hanging at their sides and a knowledge of battle that no child should hold as their own shining in their dull eyes.

Zachariah smiled insanely, "A solution, my brother, to a problem that our elders have refused to address. The perfect weapons"

Castiel shook his head backing up a step, this was no solution, this was a creed of war. Once the Archangels had found what had become of their children it would start a war, and not one that any sane angel would want be on the opposing side of, having Heavens fiercest warriors angry and against you was very bad.

But, now that Zachariah had crossed the line that others knew never to tamper with, it was only a matter of time. The one thing that the elders loved more then themselves was their children, and they would be out for blood.

"No Zachariah, using _them_ is not an answer, it is a creed of war"

Zachariah frowned, seeming not to like his answer. He turned his back to Castiel and examined his work.

"Naomi did well, the twins caused problems at first, but even problems cans be fixed for good"

They may have been young, but the nephilim were a force to reckon with. The twins (as the were referred to by most) did not need their cousins to make a name for themselves. Many remember what had transpired after a demon had killed their mother, together and alone, they had almost rewritten the fabric of time. Had it not been for the interference of their father to prevent it from being so.

"Zachariah with your 'solution' you may have just started a war that none of _us_ will ever win"

His brother still had his back to him, but the way the muscles tensed, Castiel could tell that he was angering his elder brother with his less then excited response.

"They would never harm their precious children"

Castiel shook his head again and backed up one more step. Zachariah did not care what this could mean for them or their siblings and he seemed to rely on the thought that the archangels would not harm their children should they attack.

"You are crazy brother, they will surely find out who harmed them and they will come for you"

But Zachariah had that all thought out as well, as it seemed, for once again he held the children where he wanted them. They both knew that no harm would come to the mad angel with the threat of harming the children above their heads. It was misguided judgement, but it was logical.

"I can not allow you to do this brother"

Zachariah spun on him, a glint in his eyes, and for another moment Castiel took a step back. His brother had lost it, he was gone.

"Castiel, you either stand with me or you will be destroyed."

When the younger angel didn't bow to his will he smiled darkly, as if he were trying some new torture device for the first time, and snapped his fingers. Castiel was gone a moment before Jackson's sword would have severed his wings. What he didn't know was that the boy's twin had gotten a hit in, without him seeing.

* * *

The sword may have not cut his wings clean off, but the blood was still plentiful. He landed in Bobby Singers living room with a stumble and nearly plowed Gabriel into the ground.

Had he not been so preoccupied with the pain he would have questioned why his brother was here, but that thought was at the back of his mind. For right at that moment the pain was first and foremost. Gabriel was next to him in record speed, kneeling down and fingering the wound on his back, near his shoulder blade as that was where his wings would be should he manifest them into the physical plane.

"Cas? What happened? Why's your wing hanging on by a thread? Cas?"

For a moment Castiel was sure that he had almost passed out, but the nervousness and anxiety in his older brothers voice brought him back the the land of the living. He made to say something, to tell his brother what had been done to his sons, but as soon as he opened his mouth to do so a shout of agony escaped him and he arched his back as the pain became almost unbearable. Which was strange, for even an injury made by an angel blade should not be as painful as this.

And thats when it hit him.

Jackson's blade was covered in Demon blood, poisonous to angels.

Gabriel pushed him back down, and Castiel could vaguely hear him shouting someone else's name. Raphael was soon taking up most of his vision as his brother tried to find out what was wrong with him. He twisted against the healer, his coat falling to the side revealing the blade sticking out of his shoulder. Gabriel looked at it closely, gasping in shock when he recognized the runes carved in the side.

It was Danny's blade though, he hadn't know that his blade was coated in Demon blood.

His own son had stabbed his brother. His son had stabbed his own uncle. The all watched as the messenger wiped his hands through his hair at the aspect that his child had harmed his brother. It was something that would undoubtedly take time adjusting to.

He'd given the kid this knife, he'd allowed him to indirectly attack his brother.

"Gabriel, why would your child attack an Angel?"

The brunette looked up at his elder, Michael's eyes were hard for he hated thinking about what would have to happen to the child now that he had attacked one of them.

"I don't know, he was raised better then this, I don't understand.."

Castiel sat up with Raphael's help. Huffing at the pain in his chest that the Healer could not take away with a simple wave of his hand. They all looked over at him, waiting to jump in should he need it. He looked up though, straight at Gabriel.

"It was not your child that attacked me, and undoubtedly others, Zachariah has crossed a line this time"

"Castiel, young one, I believe you have some things you need to explain to us"

* * *

How dare this uppity seraph touch their children.

* * *

Raphael looked around the darkening alley his eyes scanning every nook and cranny for a specific person.

He stumbled forward when out of no where something rammed into his back. He was shoved forward against the adjoining wall catching himself at the last minute. He turned around and his eyes widened when he took in the form of his son, bent at the knee, waiting to make his next move. What shocked him the most though was his eyes, normally a golden color, now a dull slate hew.

"Isa stand down"

He threw a knife at him, embedding into the wall beside his head. His son advanced on him and the saw thing was he couldn't fight back, he wouldn't.

He can't strike his own child.

 _"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!"_

He nodded slowly, not moving an inch as his little boy thumbed at another knife at his side. They had been a gift for his tenth birthday, his throwing knives, he had had them made from spare metal from his own sword. Never had he thought that they would be used against him though.

"Alright, alright, just calm down"

Another knife, on the other side this time, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

 _"Don't tell me what to do"_

This time, he took a step forward. While his son did not step back at his advance, he was at least happy to see him hesitate just a second as he was not expecting this. Zachariah's work was as faulty as ever.

"Do not throw another knife at me child"

 _"Who do you think you are"_

Another step forward and this time, this time, he took a step back to match his movement. He reached forward in time to stop him from picking up another knife from his hip, locking his small hands in his grasp and above his head.

"I think I am your father, and I am telling you to stand down"

He rested his forehead against his son's, concerned at the amount of sweat gathering there.

"Please Isa, please come back to me, please don't make me harm you"

Isaiah blinked hard, his irises fading back to their usual golden swirls.

 _"Dad?"_

Raphael nodded slowly, softly, brushing his son's curly hair from his eyes.

"Please Isa, please come back to me, please"

"Dad?"

His voice was normal, no longer that robotic impersonation of a controlled mind. Raphael smiled softly, cupping the back of the boys neck as he drew him into his chest, holding him tightly in his embrace. Slowly but surely small arms wrapped back around him, he could feel fingers digging into the back of his jacket. Isaiah nuzzled closer, something he hadn't done since he was a small child, and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Dad I was so scared"

He cupped a hand over the back of his head, "Its alright, your alright"

He would skin Zachariah for frightening his child, for laying a hand on his child.

* * *

Zachariah could feel is when he lost his control over the little insect of a healer, if one could even call him that. He slammed his hand down on the table, trying to call what he thought would be his greatest weapons back to his side, what was left of them anyway.

None of them returned.

* * *

Lucifer had followed Aziraphale's trail, having ordered the principality to return to the bunker for help with his own wounds after a long while. Tree's were bending and small things appearing and disappearing as his son's powers went off the board. He was still learning to control them and what with him not truly being in control of himself at the moment, it was no wonder Adam was having a rough time.

A rock rolled passed him and he watched it go.

Coming into the clearing he spotted his little boy standing dead center in the middle. Reality bent and swirled around him, dark clouds were starting to swirl above his head, lightning flashed out across the sky, rain was beginning to fall like small pellets of ice.

"Adam, that's enough"

He was never very serious, but when it came to these sorts of things, to his son's power, it was not joking matter.

 _"Why? Aren't we all just having...Fun?"_

"Why? Because I told you to, that's why"

Adam spun on his heal, his eyes glowing a bright blue. As he spun, he lifted his arm, and threw a spear in his direction. Had he no ducked when he had it would have gone straight through his head. He turned slightly to look as it stuck out from one of the tree's behind him, splinters of wood lay all around the tree and the shaft of the spear still wobbled from the speed it had traveled.

Eyes narrowed, the Morning Star turned back around towards his only son. Adam was still staring at him with those unnatural glowing eyes, having not moved from his position. Lucifer moved forward, not unnerved in the slightest, being the second eldest did have its perks. His own grace, much more powerful then his childs, combated with the force acting out against the earthen plane. Slowly ever so slowly, the storms started fading away.

"Stop this child, this is not you, I know you"

 _"This is all me, my power, you know nothing about me, nothing! I am stronger then ever and growing ever stronger by the minute"_

He hated to think about what he would have to do to him if he could not gain control once more, but he had no fear, he would not have to resort to that. He would not allow it.

"Yes, you are, and I am so proud of that. I do know you, I know that your favorite color is blue, your favorite animal is the whale, Dog is your pet Hell Hound whom would love to play with you, your favorite cousin, though you ensure us that you don't do that, is Jack."

As he spoke he slowly made his way closer until he was looking down at the boy, and the boy was looking up at him.

"And your greatest fear is that I will abandon you"

 _"..."_

There was a moment of silence, "Please, Adam, please come home to me, follow my voice back to me, please"

Adam shook his head, but Lucifer caught it in a gentle hold, "Focus on me"

 _"Dad? Help me"_

"I'm right here, I'll always be here"

Adam's eyes flashed brightly and he melted forward into his dad's chest. Lucifer wrapped his arms around his son's quaking shoulder's, holding him closer and tighter. Cradling the back of his head to his chest.

"Shhh...Its ok kiddo...Shhhh...Aziraphale is fine...Shhhhh"

Oh ho ho, Zachariah was not going to like what was going to happen to him, he was not going to like it at all.

But you better believe that Lucifer was.

A lot.

* * *

Gabriel had unsurprisingly made short work of his two children, simply knocking them out and dragging them both back to the bunker unconscious. He'd cleaned them up, cleaned up the dirt and mud (and blood much to his concern) and somehow had managed to change them both into comfortable pajamas before tucking them both into bed as if they were small children.

They'd forever be those tiny terrors in his eyes.

Raphael had been more than happy to look them over and see to whatever control Zachariah had planted on them, somehow still managing to move around quiet swiftly despite the fact that he had a sleeping thirteen year old hanging on his back, wrapped around him like a baby monkey on its mother (there was a joke in there somewhere that he was going to save for a later date).

He swore unending revenge on the puny little nut job, when even he had to gasp at the grip the twins had even in their unconscious state when Raphael had found, reversed, and extracted the tiny implant from their minds.

He had something his brothers didn't have, he was way more creative in aspects they hadn't even thought of yet.

Way more creative.

* * *

Michael easily unarmed his child. That being said, easily overpowering him in hand to hand combat was another story. Austin was short, short and spry, flexible in ways he was not (the boy used to joke about it being because he was not as young as he used to be) and could easily outmaneuver him.

Austin jumped, like a freaking spider monkey, off one of the dumpsters and kicked him square in between his shoulder blades. Michael stumbled forwards as his son landed roughly, crouched over the wet cement ground.

"Austin, stand down"

He may or may not have used the same voice he used when it came to ordering around the soldiers up in Heaven, but his son was a warrior in his own right and he needed to get into his head, way down deep, and get to him. Austin sneered at him, and he narrowed his eyes.

 _"The great and mighty Sword is too scared to touch a hair on my head?"_

Michael picked himself back up, pushing off the wall he'd been pushed into, stalking forward. He did not want to harm his child, but if it meant keeping him and others safe, he was not above it.

"I don't want to fight you Austin"

 _"Too bad I can't say the same"_

Austin jumped at him again, but this time Michael was ready as he was not going to be bested by his thirteen year old child. He would not have that. He caught him mid jump, half way through the air, plucking him out of the space as if he was nothing but a speck of dust. Austin struggled in his grasp, withering around like a worm on a hook.

"That is enough little boy, we are not going to fight each other, its over"

 _"Don't call me little! I'm not little!"_

Even though he was not truly his son at the moment, his last comment still made him chuckle. If it was one thing that Austin always hated, it was being called short.

"Oh? But you will always be that little boy who used to run around the training fields wearing my helmet despite it being way too big for you"

Something inside the boy snapped, his muscles relaxed and he sighed deeply. Austin shook his head, his entire world was slowly spinning at the moment and he was overcome with a bout of sudden dizziness. But his dad was there, his dad was always there, his arms strong and steady around him, the arm under him pulling him closer. His dad always steadied him when he needed it.

"Dad? Where am I? What happened?"

Michael shook his head slowly, burying his face in his sons dark hair, "Nothing child, your okay, everything's okay, your Uncle Raph will check you over but then you could use a good rest"

Austin shrugged his shoulders as best he could as he laid his head on his dad's shoulder, Michael's arms tightened around him just a fraction more.

"Whatever you say dad, whatever you say...Will you be there? I just..I don't.."

Lips pressed into his forehead, "I would not be anywhere else"

* * *

Zachariah may run, he may hide, but nothing long stays hidden from four angered archangels.

And they were beyond angry.


End file.
